


Brush

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to do something about the devil's constant case of bedhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush

The first time that Dean had brushed Lucifer’s hair, he hadn’t been planning for it to become a regular occurrence ( _in fact he was more than surprised when he actually got away with it unscathed_ ); his intention was simply to tidy up the unkempt blonde hair that the devil had—the hunter honestly wasn’t sure how someone who  _never_  slept managed to have a constant case of bedhead, but somehow, this was a feat that the fallen angel managed to pull off quite well.

So it came as a pretty big surprise to him, when a few days later, the Morningstar dropped a brush into his lap, and settled down on the ground in front of him, his back facing towards the hunter. Dean looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing a bit in confusion as his gaze traveled from Lucifer, down to the small, wooden handled, soft bristled brush resting in his lap. “What’s this for…?”

“To brush my hair” The archangel stated simply, not bothering to turn around to face the confused hunter.

Dean looked up from the brush, and back at Lucifer, eyebrow raising quizzically at his response “Do you…not know how to brush your own hair or something dude? It’s not that hard ya know…”

The devil was silent for a moment, before speaking again, his tone softer than usual. “Yes, i’m aware of how to do it, Dean.”

“Then why do you want me to—”

Lucifer turned slightly and just looked back at Dean, quietly.

There was something about the look that made Dean stop talking and remember something Sam had once told him about angels and grooming, and suddenly the situation made sense. The devil was still technically an angel, but he didn’t have wings to let Dean groom, so he supposed hair brushing could, in a sense, be close enough.

The hunters eyes widened slightly at the realization, and he mumbled a soft “ _Oh_..” before going to pick the brush up from his lap. 

A small smile ghosted across Lucifer’s lips, happy that the message he was trying to convey had finally seemed to have gotten through to the Winchester, and he turned back around, allowing the human to brush his hair with a small hum of contentment.


End file.
